It's a Crime to Dirty Dance
by MusicLoveWriting
Summary: Emily Prentiss is the black sheep of the Academy, and the rumors about the Ambassador's uptight princess have followed her since the moment she arrived. Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner is the most well known soon to be profiler on campus, and not just for his gentlemanly ways. But for his dancing. Can he get sweet little Emily to show her wild side? AU Academy Fic.


**This is just a oneshot inspired by my rewatching the early seasons of Criminal Minds. I really miss Emily (Paget Brewster) and I was a bit of a closet Hotly fan. So here goes nothing. This fic is inspired by the movie Dirty Dancing. I haven't decided if I'll expand on it. Feel free to leave a review with your thoughts, but keep it friendly folks! Hope everyone has a great day, and remember to live like Penelope Garcia is your best friend. XO -MLW**

 **Emily**

 _I heard she got in on account of her Daddy's money._

 _More like her Mother's, ahem, connections._

 _She doesn't know the first thing about becoming one of us._

 _Does she even know what FBI stands for?_

 _She'll be lucky to last a day._

Emily had heard all the rumors. From the very first day she arrived they had tormented her. Being the stubborn woman she was though, never once did quitting become an option. Instead it had only fueled her resolve. She'd show them.

And show them she did.

Now nearly four years later, and soon this would all be behind her. She would be a fully certified agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. The most ironic part was that many of the people who tormented her in the beginning hadn't made it this far. A dark sinful place in her heart felt joy at besting them, at showing her superiority. Mostly though, she was just pleased that her dreams were coming true. Her tormentors would quickly become a thing of her past.

There was one certain male student however, that she just knew would torment her long after she left the Academy. Not in the teasing way. More like the 'star of her fantasy dreams' way. Aaron Hotchner, the best male profiler on campus. Hotch was what they called him and he was so good, he must be bad. He was the kind of gentleman that would hold doors for a lady, or help out a friend. He'd take on extra responsibilities and look after the younger cadets. Not to mention his looks. Chisled jaw, high cheekbones, beautiful dark brown eyes, and hair that was the perfect length to tangle fingers into. When he smiled his dimples portrayed innocence, while his eyes promised sin.

More than that, Hotch could dance. Dirty dance.

The kind of dancing that made girls swoon, made guys jealous. The kind of dancing that was as much foreplay as it was a performance. He was the best, mostly because he captivated his partner just as much as he captivated his audience.

Emily could barely stand being in his presence, hating what he did to her focus.

Secretly though, there was nothing that thrilled her more than sneaking down to the campus hangout and watching him dance from the crowd. The hangout was a small abandoned restaurant right on the edge of campus. The building hadn't been used in years and it was believed that the locals didn't sell it just so the academy kids would have somewhere to go.

The door to The Bull-Pen was managed by Reid. The absolute smartest kid in the Academy. If a cadet was in bad standing with the school, Reid knew about it. The Bull-Pen was strictly off limits to underclassmen and failing students. Reid's muscle went by the names of Rossi and Gideon. If the genius said no, his two body guards would make sure to turn the trouble maker away.

Once in, it was a world of full scale partying. The center was a dance floor. Around the edges were mismatched tables and chairs. One side was a makeshift bar that mostly served soda pop.

The DJ was a tech savvy nerd everyone called PG. Em knew that her last name was Garcia, but any other information on the curvy blonde Emily had not retained. Her "Hot Stuff" aka Derek Morgan, was always by her side and the two were practically inseparable. The dark skinned agent was serious and severe, but on the occasions when he smiled it was almost always because of his baby girl.

Emily scanned the makeshift club again and there he was. In the center of the dance floor was Hotch, and dancing with him was his long time partner JJ. The two had been best friends since childhood and were as close as brother and sister. The petite blond was a good match for him, the light to his dark. The pair gracefully took over the stage, owning it with confidence. Emily sat in the back corner, like she always did when she came here.

The back corner table had the best view of the Bull-Pen and her friend Elle was already there waiting for her.

"I was wondering if you were ever gonna show!" Elle had to shout in order to be heard.

"Sorry. Test tomorrow."

"Oh right! Think you're ready?

"Ready as I'll ever be. If this doesn't go well, I could be in trouble." Em responded wincing.

Elle nodded sympathetically, "The biggest test I have coming up is Behavioral Prediction. If I fail I'll never make it into the BAU."

"You'll do great Elle."

The pair smiled at the reassuring presence of a friend and then just chatted. Songs passed and dancers twirled, and switched, and took breaks. It was after one particular song that Emily felt a burning gaze. She looked away from Elle and over across the room.

Locking eyes with none other than Aaron Hotchner.

 **Hotch**

Hotch was a man of the law, through and through. The idea of stopping the most horrifying criminals nature set loose on the world was the only job he could see himself doing. He had always been a protector, right down to the core, and very little had changed as he grew up. Which is why his body immediately strung up with tension every time he saw her here. His eyes traced over her.

No one brought out the protective nature of Aaron more than Emily Prentiss.

Sure, he knew she could take care of herself. She wouldn't be here if she wasn't smart and capable, but something about her just triggered the alpha male in him. Perhaps it was her small frame, or her fair skin against the dark brown of her hair, maybe even the pretty red lips that made her look almost doll-like when she was relaxed. He couldn't seem to pull his gaze away from her.

Suddenly those big chocolate brown, doe eyes, that were almost black in the low lighting of the Bull-Pen, locked tight with his. He froze watching her.

"Hotch," Jayje, his sister in every definition of the word but blood, demanded his attention. "Please just go talk to her and put an end to this. Its painful watching you pine over her.

"I don't pine," Hotch scoffed, breaking eye contact with the gorgeous brunette across the dance floor. His eyes met his dance partners sparkling green, laughter evident.

"I'm taking a break. Go ask her to dance stud."

With that JJ sauntered away, wiling and smiling all the while. Hotch visibly rolled his eyes at her antics. But he could still feel her eyes on him, and that slow burn he could practically feel as she traced him commanded the last of his concentration. Smoldering eyes once again locked with hers, and her lips parted in a little gasp as his smile turned predatory.

 **Emily**

Emily felt her whole body shake as Hotch made his way over to her, not once breaking eye contact. She visibly shivered as he reached her and grabbing her hand pulled her to her feet.

"May I have this dance?"

His voice was so sensual she almost forgot how to reply, but when she did, she surprised even herself. The yes floated of her tongue in a husky breath, and then he was leading her to the dance floor.

Most of the regulars in attendance were crowding the dance floor. They parted easily in Hotch's wake, some even casting curious glances at his new dance partner. Emily turned and looked back at Elle, smiling when she saw her friend's excited thumbs up.

And then Hotch spun her into his grasp, holding her tighter when he heard her sharp breath. Brown eyes stared wide and confused into blazing hazel. Emily felt Hotch grab her hips, lining hers with his, and placing one of his thighs between her legs. She moaned softly at the contact and then felt the heat of a blush, looking away.

He grasped her chin and turned her face towards his, the other hand reaching the small of her back and pulling her tight against him. Emily lifted her eyes to meet his again and she felt her abdomen tighten at the unadulterated lust she saw awakening there.

His hands went back to her hips, never breaking eyes contact, as he grabbed at her waist and made a rolling motion. As he forced her hips down, he rolled his own up. Emily lost all ability to think, losing herself in the friction his rolling hips provided. Her arms twined around his neck, and she was finally able to tie her fingers into his brown locks. Holding on tight to his hair and pulling slightly, she let her head fall forward against his sholder.

Another shudder wracked her body as his hands left her hips, trusting her body to move on instinct, and instead began to roam. Up her arms, down her back, along the backs of her thighs. She was practically gasping when she felt his nose skim her neck. Up the fragile skin to her jaw. Emily pulled back as he reached her chin, and in his eyes she saw only a smoldering hunger.

"Please." He practically begged. She knew what he wanted, could see the want in herself reflected back. As their bodies continued to move against each other, and Emily allowed everything else to narrow away until only the two of them were on her mind, she made a decision.

With a moan she allowed the hands still tangled in his hair to pull his face to hers.

He kissed as well as he danced, his mouth plundering hers as he took exactly what he wanted from her. She felt him tip her head back farther to get a better angle, his tongue stroking hers as his hands traced all over her body. Her mind was in shambles, barely remembering the simple act of breathing. Only one thought kept crossing her mind.

It had to be a crime to dance like this.


End file.
